Destined To Be
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: well is basically after the final battle of the 2nd war asuacag fiction and what i think should really happene just read to see what is about


This is my first proper fanfiction and I did this has a dedication to Asucaga since i love them so much. so please read through and let me know weather it any good so i can carry on writting other stories PLEASE RIVIEW

Destined To Be 

It had been a week now since the final battle of the 2nd war and once again peace has know been restored to the people of both plant and earth. After a lot of peace talks from the representative of Orb Cagalli yula athra, who was not willing to have yet another war start again for the 3rd time failing her father Uzumi Nara Athra again and her people too. She was know much more determined to keep the peace know for her people sake and her twin kira and Athrun too why? Because out of all people has well has her people cagalli thought all the hard work they both had fought through they deserve to live in peace and happily too more then her self.

Cagalli Yula Athra came running out through her office door all the people who working in the office building where wondering what had made their representative run out so fast.

A few moment ago before Cagalli came barging out of her office door She had gotten a phone call from kisaka explaining that the archangel will arrive to orb port shortly.

Has soon has Cagalli had gotten the news she thanked him on the phone and ran out of her office has fast has she could. Has she was so eager to see him to see the man who was always been on her mind and in her heart no matter how much she tries to forget him.

Which she couldn't do and that's why She wanted to see him, Athrun Zala the man for 2 years who she had learn to love so much.

Cagalli was know half way through the corridor of her office building she was know about a few meters away from the exit of the building.

Has she ran out through the exit she want in to her pockets looking for her car keys normally she would have had her driver to take her everywhere. But when it come very important stuff she drives her self " Come on come on " She said searching in all her pockets. "ahh ha find you" she said smiling at them while dangling it above her head Cagalli while trying to run to her red sports car.

Which looked identical to athrun but was a different colour, She quickly place the key in to the key hole of the car door turning the key and taking it out again, then jumping in to the car and turning ignition on and reversing out of the parking space. She drove has quickly has she could taking advantage of the fact that she was a head of orb knowing full well she wont be stopped normally she would not do this but this was a emergency to her.

After about 10 minutes she arrive at the entrance of the military base where the archangel will arrive at.

Has she drove into the entrance she was saluted by the pilots of the Mobile

Suits She had also driven pretty fast. Without causing any problems on way had decided to parrel parked her car in the process jumping out of her seat. Using all the power she could to run to the port where the archangel had arrives she ran there quickly and from where she was.

She could see all the crew walking out of the archangel and at the corner of her eye she saw Kira and right next to him was Athrun.

Who looked like he was looking around for someone and just behind both of them were shin, lunarmaria and Meyrin.

Has soon has Cagalli saw Athrun she held a very happy warm smile on her face and she then ran toward him where he was know standing.

She stopped in front of him and gave him one of her warmest and happiest smiles that was only ever saved and seen by and for him. Athrun in return gave her smile back too then out of blue Cagalli jump on him giving him a tight and close but warm embrace.

She then broke into tears not caring that people where watching them Athrun at first was shocked of course.

Because when ever she embraced him it was usually in private or when she was really happy or sad. But each embrace he had ever received from her where all different in a way but in good ways.

But this embrace was complexly different to all the embraces she had given him. Too him he felt it was different of course in a good way.

He felt that the embrace was meaningful that It meant she was never goanna let him go again type of hug.

An embrace showing how much she loved him, Athrun in return hugged her back even tighter in the same way showing how much he loved his Cagalli.

At the same time whispering to her "everything ok know I am back here" he said, "where I belong" he continue to say then at the end of the sentence he said slowly "By Your Side".

While Cagalli was crying in his chest not knowing what to think at this moment has the couple where holding each other tightly and closely.

Kira and the rest of the archangel crew where smiling happily at the couple while Shin and the others had look of pure shock on their faces.

After a few minutes Cagalli and Athrun parted from their loving embrace they both gazed into each others eyes, Athrun gave her a warm smile Cagalli Smiled back at him and was about to speak when she heard her name been called out "Cagalli".

Both Athrun and Cagalli turned to the direction of the voice that was Kisaka Cagalli then responded with a nod for him to continue speaking "Cagalli you have a press conference to get ready for in a hour" kisaka told her.

Cagalli nodded her head has a response again She then turn to Athrun "I guess I see you later then" She said with a warm smile.

She then turn toward kisaka where he was standing she was then about to walk off but she felt a hand grab her wrist "wait Cagalli" she heard after it.

Cagalli then turn to the person who was Athrun she then stood there waiting for his next sentence.

But instead of saying something Athrun grab her wrist again and pulled her toward the entrance to the archangel "HEY WHERE YOU TAKING ME ATHRUN" Cagalli shouted.

But received silence instead "ATHRUN" she shouted again but in more of an angry tone but still didn't get a response from him.

Cagalli watched him walk to the main door and pressing a few buttons to close the door after Athrun had close the main door to archangel he turn to Cagalli.

Who shouted at him "WHY YOU BRING ME HERE?" Athrun then gazed into cagalli eyes and smile at her again for the 3rd time in one day "I wanted to talk to you" he spoke in a gentle tone answering her question.

Cagalli looked into his eyes with a concern face "I ll UNDERSTAND if you want go back to plant" she said pausing for a second shouting the first bit of the sentence "after all it was your home and where you belong" She added at the end blurting it out.

Athrun was a little shocked that she would say that after what he said earlier but he just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waste giving her another loving embrace.

He then whispered to her while holding her tightly "I meant what I said earlier Cagalli".

Cagalli was a little shocked but she lean into his embrace wrapping her arms around his shoulders closing her eyes listening to him speak.

She smiled at the fact what he said to her that he meant what he said and she was happy that he wanted to stay by her side.

"Cagalli" he said he broking from his embrace and looking into her golden eyes and for the 1st time he tells her "I love you".

Cagalli was shocked of course has it was the first time and out of the blue but she had always notice that Athrun seem to do a lot of things to her out of the blue.

But never minded it apart from the fact she had no idea what to do within these situation but after spending time with him she had learn to go with the flow.

She then gazed into his emerald eyes and said, "I love you too" at this point both of them felt their heart flutter at the same time.

Knowing that they both have the same feeling for each other then at the corner of Athrun eye he saw something glistening in light around cagalli neck.

He took his right hand and pulled the collar down and he saw gold chain around her neck he took his Hand that was holding the collar of her jacket down.

Then place his fingers under the chain to slide his finger through the chain pulling it from under her clothes revealing at the end a ring, the very ring that he had given her before he left for plant.

He smiled while looking at it "you kept it" he asked Cagalli nodded "yeah how can I throw it away just like that" she told him and blushed at the same time.

With his hand still on the chain Athrun looked at Cagalli and smiled then he took his other hand around her neck and carefully took the chain off.

Then also taking the ring off the chain then place the chain around her neck again Cagalli watch him with amusement and confusion wondering why he take the ring of like that.

Also wondering what in the hell was she going to do with a chain with nothing on it.

Athrun know had the ring in his hand he then took Cagalli left hand into his free hand while still holding the ring with his other.

Cagalli watch him take her hand "Why don't we get married sooner rather later" he asked suddenly.

Cagalli was shocked by this " I know I gave the ring has promise to return to your side he continue to say "but it also a engagement ring in a way since I did put it on your wedding finger" he paused for a second smiling a big grin "after all I return to your side know and this is where I belong by your side" he continue saying

"I love you Cagalli very much and I know now we where destined to be together, we been through so many things together so" he said pausing again gazing into Cagalli eyes.

Then suddenly he asked her "Cagalli will you be my wife" with a huge smile on his face while gazing into Cagalli golden eyes lovingly.

Who also did the same looking to see if they have any doubt about his question in his eyes but she did not find any and from that moment she new that he really did want to marry her and stay by her side forever protecting her.

She did not have any doubt of her answer what so ever because she new should wanted to be with him.

But there had been many obstacles in their way but know she new they could pull through anything.

She gave him a loving warm smile and shouted her answer "YES", has soon has athrun saw her smile he had already known that she was going to say yes therefore he had already slipped the ring on her finger.

He had also all ready drawn her to yet another loving embrace he had his arm wrap around her waist while cagalli had her around his shoulders.

Athrun then whispered to her "I love you Cagalli" and Cagalli said the same to him "I love you Athrun".

After a few minute they both broke from their hug and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly Athrun then lean in and whispered to her we belong together.

Placing a long warm passionate kiss on her lips wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and she in return wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss a little. Both closing their eyes has soon had their lips come in contact with each other.

After their little moment they both broke from their kiss athrun looked at his Cagalli and place his hand out toward her "Shall we go and tell the others the good news" he asked Cagalli smiled at him and place her hand on his.

Both of them with huge and warm smile walk off board the archangel knowing that their love can conquer any obstacles that came and that will come their way.

_2 years later _

During those two years both Athrun and Cagalli learn to love each other more and more each day that had past.

They where also always seen together whispering loving sweet words to each other by people who ever worked for them or where family and friends.

Know Cagalli and Athrun where know married and Cagalli had taken his last name at the end of her has she wanted to keep her father Usumi name has a memory of him.

Even though he wasn't Cagalli biological father she still loved him has a father even if it seem they don't always see eye to eye.

She had also decided to keep the Athra name for the person of orb has a memory to him and for his people and his grandchildren.

Who had also taken their grandfather name along with their fathers too Athrun understanding this agreed with her of course.

Both of them where know proud parent of identical twins a boy and a girl they had named their little boy Alex after athrun secret identity and little girl Lenore after their grandmother Athrun mother.

Both children looking exactly like their father with the same hair and eye colour Cagalli is also 8 months pregnant with her and Athrun third child too.

Cagalli and athrun where sat on the grass in the garden of the zala residence close together Athrun had his arms wrapped around his wife protectively.

While Cagalli had her head on her husband shoulder both of them watching their twins playing.

Alex was playing with his mechanical pet dog that his father made for him and Lenore was playing with a light green haroo her father also made.

Cagalli had now snuggle closure to her husband while he tighten his hold on his wife both placing their hand on Cagalli stomach which was quit big know due to the fact that she is 8 months and the baby is due very soon.

Athrun had his hand on one side of her stomach and cagalli on the other rubbing it gently while smiling down at each other and their twins. "So what you think we going have then" cagalli asked her midnight blue hair husband whiles smiling at him warmly.

Athrun in return smile at her "maybe another boy he replied rubbing cagalli stomach. cagalli looked at him and said "yeah" agreeing with him like she new the baby gender.

Athrun looked at wife with a bewilded expression "yeah" he said. Cagalli nodded at him and gave him a huge smile "we goanna have another son" she told him Athrun smile and lightly embrace Cagalli carefully trying not to squish her and their baby boy.

Cagalli did the same in return then they both broke from their hug and Athrun gave a light peck on his wife lips then whispered to her "I love you my dearest wife" "I love you my dearest husband" she told him too.

Then Cagalli place her head on her husband shoulder he in return lean his head on top of hers and wrapped is arms around her again tightly.

With both their hand on top of Cagalli stomach Athrun on top of her while they where they both cuddle closely together their children played quietly while they watch them play in the garden.

Then from then on they lived happily ever after

THE END

THANKYOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
